


and the woods all musk

by thelostrocketeer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, I Don't Even Know, Initiator!Stiles, M/M, Mates, Poetry, Scenting, lol, mates taste a bit like each other in my headcanon, tasting?, what is phrasing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostrocketeer/pseuds/thelostrocketeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>don't think<br/>you tell me<br/>or maybe<br/>yourself</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the woods all musk

**Author's Note:**

> For a little bird.  
> Spread your wings and fly.  
> I love you.

don’t think

you tell me

or maybe

yourself

when you’re pulling out

bullet shrapnel from my

arm

laced with wolfsbane

and you’re

gritting your teeth

at the

blood.

don’t think

you say when you

come back and

bring me soup

that smells like

chicken

and dumplings

from a mile

away and you make me

eat it as you

watch and

tut.

don’t think

you order

when you pull down

the bedcovers and

you slide in at my

side and

I say

your name

like a warning

_Stiles_.

don’t think

you tell me

when your nose is

in my ear

and your fingers

are in my hair

and your smell seeps into my nose

and you’re warm and

your hands are

calloused from

lacrosse.

don’t think

you whisper

when you kiss my

neck

and my collarbones

and you

trace spells and blessings

onto my forehead

with your

human

human

hands.

don’t think

you say

but the last time I didn’t

think

my family

was burned.

don’t think

you say I

promise you

say

when your lips

meet mine

and the

haze of tiredness seeps

into the back of my brain

and you taste

like wine

and the woods all musk

and smoke

and me—

you taste like me

like citrus

from

my sweat

and my blood

and then I know

and I

don’t

think.


End file.
